Un gran cambio por James Potter en Slytherin
by aiamr.oolm
Summary: Todos sabemos que la historia de Harry pudo suceder porque muchos años antes su padre fue a Gryfflindor como el abuelo de Harry pero que pasaría si James fuera a la misma casa que fuera su madre Dorea? ...Que pasaría si James fuera ha Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¡Slytherin!**

 _Un joven James Potter recién salido del lago Negro tras tirarse en el junto con un niño de su edad, 11 años, Sirius Black se dirigía a las puertas del gran comedor emocionado._

 _-Profesora Mcgonagall, los de primer año.-dijo el semi-gigante de nombre Hadrig a una mujer de expresión sería y que llevaba un moño._

 _-Gracias Hadrig.-respondió dicha mujer antes de que el otro se fuera dejándola sola con los niños y niñas que empezaban su primer año.-Os iré llamando para poneros el sombrero y este o diga a que casa iréis. Vamos.-informó y mando haciendo que todos la siguieran a dentro del gran comedor._

 _Todos se asombraron con el lugar y un niño de nombre Remus Lupin tuvo un poco de vergüenza, James al verlo rodeo con su brazo los hombros del otro niño que le sonrió agradecido._

 _Un niño gordito miró a James con admiración cosa de la que el niño Potter no se dio cuenta_

 _-¡Alirón, Christopher!-empezó a llamar la profesora._

 _Un niño de pelo rojo y ojos azules muy delgado para su edad fue andando hasta el sombrero con timidez y tras ponérselo pasaron unos segundos._

 _-¡Ravenclaw!_

 _Y el niño corrió hasta su mesa donde sus compañeros de casa le aplaudían._

 _Y así siguieron hasta llegar al apellido Black._

 _-¡Black, Sirius!-llamó la mujer y el niño de ojos grises y pelo negro les guiño un ojo a James y Remus antes de irse a ponerse el sombrero._

 _Por primera vez el sombrero pareció pensarlo un rato largo hasta que gritó._

 _-¡Gryfflindor!-y la mesa de los leones saltó en aplausos mientras Sirius se unía a ellos altivo._

 _Y siguieron hasta llegar a la L._

 _-¡Lupin, Remus!_

 _El niño de ojos miel y pelo marrón miró con miedo a James, este le sonrió y le empujó un poco hacia delante._

 _Con timidez el chico dejó que le pusieran el sombrero que tras unos momentos grito._

 _-¡Gryfflindor!-y Remus se unió con Sirius siendo recibido de la misma forma._

 _-¡Malfoy, Lucius!-_

 _James vio como un niño de pelo rubio platinado y ojos grises iba hasta el sombrero y aunque parecía confiado y seguro Potter pudo ver un poco de miedo en sus ojos._

 _Se puso el sombrero y eterno tardó un minuto en pensar._

 _-¡Slytherin!-y el niño aliviado y serio fue a la mesa de las serpientes quienes le recibieron con alegría._

 _Y así siguieron hasta llegar a la P y de la P a..._

 _-¡Potter, James!_

 _James con confianza y la cabeza levantada se dirigió hasta donde estaba el sombrero mientras Sirius y Remus le esperaban en Gryfflindor para que se unirá a ellos en su mesa._

 _Le pusieron el sombrero que pareció ver un gran parecido entre James y su padre pero aparte dijo que lo que más ganaba en el niño era la valentía y la astucia. James espero a que gritara Gryfflindor._

 _-¡Slytherin!-y mientras la mesa de las serpientes saltaba en aplausos James tuvo que ser empujado por la profesora Mcgonagall para que se fuera a su nueva casa._

 _Aún impactado y, tras sentarse en su mesa, mientras llamaban a una niña James giro la cabeza y miro a Sirius y Remus. Ninguno le devolvió la mirada._

 _James suspiro y tras que acabará la selección y tras cenar, se fue a su nueva sala común con tristeza._

 _Una semana más tarde escribió a sus padres._

 _James Potter era Slytherin._

 _..._

Espero os gustará.

En esta historia Lucius tendrá la misma edad que James y Narcissa tendrá tres años más.

Besos.

Besos


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2: Clase de pociones con "Sugui"._

 _Al día siguiente de la selección el niño de once años llamado James Potter se dirigí a su clase, su primera clase de pociones y detrás suya venían Malfoy y Snape, dos de sus compañeros de cuarto._

 _Antes de poder si quiera decir su nombre se encontraba ya en el aula de pociones eligiendo un sitio donde sentarse. De reojo miro a Black, el gryfflindor, que ya estaba ahí, sentado en uno de los sitios de la derecha y a su lado, también de gryfflindor, estaba Lupin._

 _Cuando ambos giraron la cabeza para le, James dejó de mirarlos y se fue a sentar en el único sitio que quedaba libre. La primera mesa a la izquierda junto con Malfoy y Snape._

 _Entonces el profesor llegó._

 _-Buenos días alumnos de primera año de Slytherin y Gryfflindor. A partir de hoy yo os daré pociones donde aprenderéis a hacer distintos tipos de pociones.-explicó a sus alumnos y alumnas antes de sonreír -Hoy empezaremos con lo básico. Miren en la página 10 del libro. ¡Vamos!-aplaudió con entusiasmo._

 _-Y este es nuestro jefe de casa...?-murmuró preguntando decepcionado James, para sí mismo._

 _Más fue Malfoy quien respondió._

 _-No, lo era antes pero este año ha llegado un nuevo profesor de DCAO y el será nuestro nuevo jefe de casa según he oído.-explicó Lucius ofreciendo una media sonrisa al joven Potter._

 _James le sonrió un poco burlesco._

 _-Menos mal, si no quedábamos como lagartos.-se burló y ambos niños de once años rieron en bajo._

 _-Queréis atender...-les mando susurrando Snape a ambos._

 _-Oh, vamos. Severus, tranquilo.-le respondió Lucius a su amigo-Tampoco es que el viejo sepa pociones mejor que tu.-le respondió alagándole haciendo sonrojarse, sólo un poco, a su compañero de casa._

 _James sonrió divertido y durante toda la clase Lucius y el estuvieron hablando y riendo acabando pidiéndole la tarea a Sp...Severus._

 _Sin que ninguno sobre todo James se diera cuenta acababan de formar una nueva amistad._

 _..._

Espero os gustará.

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3: Amistad 1 ° parte._

 _Dos semanas más tarde, a las diez de la noche para ser más exactos, James bajaba las escaleras de la sala común de Slytherin hasta llegar a las habitaciones de los chicos y dirigirse a la suya donde al entrar encontró, como siempre, a Severus estudiando y a Lucius escribiendo canciones en la cama del segundo._

 _Les miro antes de suspirar y dirigirse el también a la cama del rubio quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo, haciendo que ambos niños de once años notarán su presencia. Mientras que Severus sólo asintió como saludo, típico de Él, Lucius dejó de escribir y dirigió su mirada a James._

 _-_ _ **Hey, James.-**_ _le saludó el próximo Mozart como, en broma, le llamaba James a Lucius._

 _James le sonrió de lado y le cogió sus letras de canciones sabiendo que no tenía que pedir permiso, Lucius ya se lo había dado a él y a Severus hace días._

 _Y James leyó._

 _ **La**_ _ **amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma,**_

 _ **Es un sentimiento que no se te va  
No te digo cómo, pero ocurre justo  
Cuando dos personas van volando juntos  
Suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente,  
Como dando un salto en la inmensidad Y no habrá distancia No la habrá  
Ni desconfianza, si te quedas en mi corazón,  
Ya siempre  
Porque en cada sitio que estés,  
Porque en cada sitio que esté,  
En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré  
Porque en cada sitio que estés,  
Nos encontraremos unidos  
Uno en brazos del otro, es el destino**_

 _ **En la misma calle, bajo el mismo cielo,  
Aunque todo cambie no nos perderemos  
Abre bien los brazos mándame un aviso,  
No te queda duda, yo te encontraré No estarás ya solo Yo estaré  
Continuando el vuelo que  
Te lleve con mi corazón,  
Ya siempre**_

 _ **Porque en cada sitio que estés,  
Porque en cada sitio que esté,  
En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré  
Porque en cada sitio que estés,  
No nos queda más que un camino,  
Solo habrá dos amigos, tan unidos**_

 _ **Cree en mí, no te atrevas a dudar,  
**_ _ **Todas las cosas que vives  
Si son sinceras como tú, y yo,  
Sabes tú, que jamás terminarán**_

 _ **Porque en cada sitio que estés,  
Porque en cada sitio que esté,  
En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré**_

 _ **Porque en cada sitio que estés,  
Que esté, porque en cada sitio que esté,  
Y que esté  
Tú me llevas contigo dentro del corazón  
Porque en cada sitio que estés,  
Nos encontraremos unidos,  
Uno en brazos del otro,  
Es el destino  
Es el destino  
Porque en cada sitio que estés,  
Porque en cada sitio que esté,  
En las cosas que vives,  
Yo también viviré**_

...

Espero os gustará

Esto sólo es la primera parte de un capítulo.

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amistad 2ªparte.**

 _Capitulo 4:Amistad 2ªparte._

 _-_ _ **Es precioso, Lucius.**_ _-le halagó James a su mejor amigo tras acabar de leer la canción nueva hecha por su rubio amigo._

 _Al susodicho le apereció un poco de color carmín en las mejillas ante las palabras del otro slytherin pero igualmente sonreía._

 _ **-Gracias,James.-**_ _le respondió tímido y medio avergonzado, cosa rara en el._

 _Ambos amigos se abrazaron seguidamente, abrazo empezado por Potter al cual Severus no tardó en unirse sonriente._

 _..._

 _Dias después los tres mejor amigos se dirigían a su primera clase del día, DCAO, es decir, defensa contra las artes oscuras charlando alegremente entre ellos cuando se chocaron alguien._

 _-_ _ **¡Au!-**_ _gritaron una voz femenina dulce y Lucius cayendo se al mismo tiempo de culo al duro suelo._

 _James y Severus no tardaron en ayudar a su rubio amigo a levantarse._

 _ **-Estas bien, Lucius?-**_ _le pregunto James preocupado por su mejor amigo mientras Severus también el miraba preocupado mas no comento ni dijo él es._

 _Lucius asintio una vez de pié._

 _-_ _ **Si, tranquilos.**_ _-respondió verbalmente para alivio de sus sobreprotectores amigos antes de mirar hacia delante encontrando se con quien menos esperaba ver._

 _Narcissa Black y su hermana mayor Bellatrix de cuarto y quinto años respectivamente._

 _-_ _ **Lo siento, Narcissa, no miraba por donde iba.**_ _-se disculpó Lucius a la hermosa chica por haber la tirado mientras esta se levantaba con ayuda de su hermana mayor._

 _-_ _ **No te preocupes ,Lucius**_ _.-le sonrió haciendo sonreír le de vuelta la joven Slytherin.-_ _ **Yo tampoco me fije por donde iba.**_ _-acabó por añadir._

 _-_ _ **Ambos somos unos despitados, eh?**_ _-dijo Lucius sonriendo divertido cosa que sacó una risa pequeña y discreta a la joven Black,._

 _-_ _ **Eso parece.**_ _-respondió esta tras dejar de reírse._

 _Severus y James luchaban por esconder una sonrisa._

 _Era tan cursi que era tierno como el par de adolescentes se trataban._

 _Mas el momento fue roto por una molesta Bellatrix._

 _-_ _ **¿James Potter?**_ _-preguntó extrañada y de forma dura a parte de fría la hermana Black mayor captando la atención de todos en ella._

 _-_ _ **Así es.-**_ _respondió James más serio sin entender del todo que pasaba._

 _-_ _ **Vaya, vaya.**_ _.-dijo divertida sonriendo de lado de forma bastante escalofriante.-A_ _ **sí que slytherin, eh?Quien lo hubiera pensado, mi primo y tú rompiendo tradiciones**_ _.-acabó por decir burlona y divertida._

 _Antes de que James dijera o hiciera algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiria, suponiendo que siendo prefecta de su casa Bellatrix podría hacerse las pasar mal, Severus interrumpió la conversación._

 _ **-Bueno chicas ha sido un placer hablar con vosotros pero debemos irnos a clase de DCAO ya o llegaremos tarde**_ _.-informó e interrumpió Snape , tiempo que James uso para relajar se, mientras Lucius asentía confirmando lo dicho por su amigo._

 _Bellatriz bufo molesta , por haber le cortado su momento, antes de seguir andando para irse sin despedir se._

 _ **-Bueno, pues ya nos veremos por ahí.**_ _-se despidió Narcissa con una sonrisa dirigida a los tres chicos de once años pero mirando solamente a Lucius antes de seguir el camino por donde se había ido su hermana mayor._

 _ **-¡Eso espero!**_ _-llamó Lucius desde donde estaba antes de serio pero feliz mirar a sus mejores amigos.-Vamos, pues, a clase.-dijo volviendo a retornar su camino._

 _-_ _ **Si, vamos**_ _.-suspiro James siguiendo le junto a Severus._

 _..._

Espero os haya gustado.

Siento haber tardado tanto.

Besos.


End file.
